Little One
by ConfessLunaNalu
Summary: After Luffy and the crew visit Amazon Lily to celebrate his return and the fact that he became pirate king a few years back, Nami find out she's pregnant. With this new and surprising outcome she struggles to tell her crew mates and the father of the child about her pregnancy.


Just got bored and wrote something. I hope you guys like it. Please Review and tell me what you guys think.

* * *

I found out what really happened a night at Amazon Lily. I wasn't eating and drinking much since I wanted to lose some weight. I just drank from a fruity drink all night and to early morning. We were celebrating Luffy's return to this island since he hasn't been here for what five years now. Luffy became pirate king and we found one piece about two years ago. I am now 25 years ago, and Luffy is 24. We all grew a bit, but not too much. Like Luffy, his face became a bit more mature, but is still much of a baby face. He thinks a bit more than he used too but he still is so dense, and is a bit taller. Well anyways I felt the feeling that I had to puke at four in the morning. I ran out of the banquet hall at top speed and into the closet bathroom. I stayed in there for awhile and after I washed my mouth I came out.

"Are you sick?" an old women's voice called. I jumped and looked over to find an old, short woman looking at me. She had a snake in shape of a cane.

"I think so…." I said slowly.

"I am sorts of a doctor if you would like me to look at you?" she said coming closer.

"Umm…I don't know…do I have to pay?" I glared.

"Haha, you don't have too," she laughed at her face. My face lightened up.

"Ok then…" I smiled. _I really should talk to Chopper but I guess this wouldn't hurt. I really don't want the crew to worry. _

"Follow me then," she smiled and led the way all the way to the edge of the town. I was breathing hard when they got into the house.

"Sit down," she said with a stern voice. I did so and waited.

"So what are your symptoms?" she asked.

"Well I have been throwing up in the morning over the past couple of weeks," I told her.

"Hmm…any weight gain?" she asked.

"Yeah a little," I said looking down at my body.

"Anything different about you other than that?" she asked.

"Not really…" I said.

"I know what is wrong with you," She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, finally wanting the answer.

"You're pregnant," she said.

"Oh that's it," I smiled. _Wait what? _ "WHAT!"

"What's wrong? Should you be happy to be a mother?" the lady asked.

"Are you insane? I can't be pregnant! I'm a pirate and…and," I was screaming at this point my memory started to go back to that night. Foggy images and loud moans popped in my head. I could figure it out what I had done and it was especially obvious after waking up first in the morning with the man still in my bed. _That was three months ago. I guess it makes sense, but I never thought I was going to get pregnant off of this. _Nami thought.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen! That night was never supposed to happen! Luckily he doesn't remember really," I sighed taking a few breaths.

"Well I am just going to go back and tell them the happy news," the lady said, turning to walk out the door.

"NO!" I screamed running to her and shaking her. "You are not to tell anyone about this! Got it!" I growled.

"Yes, ok," she yelled and I put her down. I stormed out of the house, hoping to make it back to the party.

After walking awhile I found myself in the middle of the forest at four in the morning. Most of the crew was out from being drunk or partying when I left them. The sun would come up in a couple of hours, but I don't want to be stuck in the middle of the forest after just learning I'm pregnant!

"I hate this!" I growled kicking a tree.

A smash was heard at that same time. Looking behind me I found a huge boar looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I yelled at it. Its face turned from angry to scared and ran off.

"Wow I have never seen a boar run like that," a voice said.

"Who's there this time?" I asked looking around until I came face to face with Margret. "Oh hi Margret what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I was training. What are you doing out here?" Margret asked.

"I…got lost," I told her. I wasn't going to tell her that I was told I was pregnant.

"Oh well I can lead you back to the palace," she told me as I smiled back.

"Thanks…" I told her.

We walked in silence all the way back there.

_If I was really pregnant, then how would the crew handle it, and how would I tell the father?_ I sighed when we walked into the banquet hall; half were either asleep or still partying. I looked around to find Franky, Brook, and Zoro asleep and the rest still drinking and partying.

"Nami-swan! Where did you go?" Sanji yelled with heart shaped eyes, but before he could run to me he quickly got distracted by all the girl's around him.

"Hello Navigator-san," Robin smile coming over to me.

"Hi Robin," I said looking over at Usopp and Chopper dancing, and all the women in Amazon Lily laughing.

"Oh Nami. Where we…" it was Luffy's voice, but it was cut off. I looked right over there to see Hancock grabbing Luffy's face and kissing him on the lips. My eyes widened, but I couldn't look away. I could feel tears forcing their way up into my eyes. Once they finally let go I saw Luffy's eyes widen but a couple seconds later he smiled and laughed happily. I finally forced my eyes away and down. I ran out of the room as fast as possible. I heard Robin call after me but I didn't care. I ran to the room I was supposed to be staying at, slammed the door, and fell on the bed. I cried for awhile when I heard a knock on the door.

"What?" I yelled, voice cracking.

"Nami are you alright?" it was Luffy.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"But Nami!" his voice sounding sad, a pout most likely on his face.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled this time louder. After that he didn't say anything. I just kept crying.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself in a whisper. I put my hand on my slightly swollen belly, and thought.

_I'm going to keep my baby. Even if…he doesn't want him or her. I don't care if I have to leave the crew. I will do it! But if the crew decides to keep us then fine, but raising a baby on a pirate ship is dangerous…I want this baby, but I don't want to give up my family…We are going to stay on Amazon Lily for awhile, but I'm going to get bigger, and the crew will find out eventually…I don't know what to do…when should I tell them…_I thought, taking a shaky breath.

After awhile my tears stopped coming and I didn't have the energy to get up so I went to sleep. The next day, I woke up later than normal, at about 2 in the afternoon. My hair was in tangles and my head hurt a bit, but I was fine.

I started to get ready for the day, but paused when picking out clothes. I held one of my favorite tank tops in my hands, but slowly put it back.

"I need to start wearing more appropriate clothes. Right now I don't want to the crew to know…" I said, slowly reaching for one of my blouses.

After I finished getting ready, I headed to the banquet hall. I opened the door quickly and walked over to the table.

"Good afternoon!" I smiled and sat down. They all stopped eating when they saw me for a second, and everything became quiet. "What?"

"Are you alright now Nami?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired," I smiled, grabbing some food. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief and then went back to eating.

In the corner of my eye I could see Luffy staring at me while stuffing his face with food. As breakfast went by the looks came in smaller amounts especially when Hancock started hanging all over her.

_I'm guessing they're dating. Everything makes sense. She's always around him, asking him to marry her, and they kissed last night. I guess I have to let go of Luffy…_I thought, stabbing my fork harder on my plate.

"Hey Nami you ok?" Usopp asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," that's when I felt a few tears spill down my cheeks. "Oh that's strange. My eyes must be dry." I whipped them away.

Everyone once again went silent and I could feel Luffy's eyes on me.

"Are you really ok Nami?" it was Luffy this time. Hancock glared at me but I smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm actually going to go for a walk," I told them and stood, walking out of the room.

* * *

I should continue soon! Please Review, Fav, Follow.


End file.
